


Strawberry Kiss

by notcooljamie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Café, Coffee Shop, M/M, coffee shop date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljamie/pseuds/notcooljamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Strawberry Shortcake": Strawberry Kiss</p>
<p>Ren And Tokiya go on a coffee shop date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kiss

It had been around 4 days since Tokiya's encounter with Ren at the bakery, and Tokiya was still contemplating calling the strawberry blond. He reached for his phone hesitantly, and held it in the air. He retracted it back to his side. He turned his head to look at his phone with a wondering gaze.

He let out a sigh “Maybe I should just call him.." He took a steadying breath, and reached for his phone. He dialed the number that was scribbled onto a receipt next to him, and waited for Ren to answer.

“Come on, pick up.." Tokiya heard a sound on the other line, signaling that Ren had answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ren inquired on the other side of the line.

"Ren? It's me, Tokiya." Tokiya replied and waited for the other to speak.

"Oh, hello. It's about time you called. It has been four days after all." Ren answered with a joking tone.

"Er- I'm sorry." Tokiya apologized hesitantly. "I wasn't sure what to say.”

"No need to apologize, I was just teasing." Tokiya heard Ren chuckle. “Have you called to ask me out on a date, then?" Ren questioned Tokiya flirtatiously.

"Nice guess. You're correct." Tokiya lightly chuckled. “So, I'm guessing you're saying yes then?"

"You're a good guesser yourself. So, the coffee shop near the bakery at 3 PM?" Ren replied smoothly.

"3 PM?" Tokiya checked the clock on his phone. "It's 2:30, so that time is alright. See you there then, Ren."

"See you there, Tokiya~" At Ren's response Tokiya hung up and got up to change into something more suitable for a date.

About twenty minutes later Tokiya arrived at the coffee shop and entered the door, making a small bell jingle at his arrival. Tokiya looked around for Ren's familiar long strawberry blond hair.

"Tokiya! over here!" Tokiya turned his head at the sound of a familiar voice to find Ren sipping coffee and motioning for him to come over.

"Hello, am I late?" Tokiya asked Ren as he casually walked over to the small table where he was sitting.

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago actually." Ren looked Tokiya up and down. “Well you’re, uh, dressed up?" Ren observed, making pink spread across Tokyo’s face.

"Was I not supposed to be..?" Tokiya inquired worriedly, noticing Ren's casual wear.

"I just thought I should dress nicely for a date but I guess I was wrong.." Tokiya awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"No it's fine. You look nice." Ren reassured Tokiya with a playful wink. “In fact you look quite amazing."

"Thank you, You look very nice yourself." Tokiya smiled kindly at Ren.

“Thanks, now why don't you sit down?" Ren patted the cushion of the chair next to him.

"Alright, Alright." Tokiya sat down in the comfortable chair. “So, do you have any hobbies or things you do other than work at that bakery?” Tokiya chatted, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm a saxophonist and a singer. How about you?" Ren replied to Tokiya's question with a closed eyed smile.

"I'm a singer as well! So a saxophonist and singer? Do you perform anywhere?" Tokiya asked, curious.  
The two men learned about each other and traded stories for a while, mostly talking about music and other miscellaneous topics, until Ren noticed the time on his watch.

“It's already 5:26. We've been talking for two hours already.. Will you have to go soon?" Ren inquired reluctantly. Tokiya looked up at the clock on the wall of the coffee shop and sighed.

"Yeah, I do." Tokiya looked to Ren. "How about we do this again another day? I enjoyed talking with you." Tokiya smiled at the strawberry blond.

“Of course, I loved talking with you as well, Toki." The blood rushed to Tokiya's cheeks from the cutesy nickname.

"Another day, then." Tokiya got up from his chair and walked to Ren’s side, making him raise an eyebrow.  
“Something else you ne--?!" Ren cut his words short, feeling lips on his cheek. He quickly turned his head in surprise to see Tokiya in the process of standing up straight.

"I'll see you later, Ren." Tokiya smiled and walked out the door of the coffee shop.

"You too.." Ren raised a hand to the spot on his cheek where Tokiya had kissed him. He felt his face growing warm from realizing what just happened making, him giggle lightly.

"..Tokiya."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sequel~!


End file.
